kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
B9
Description Originally developed by Child Protective Services, B9 doubles as an oddly effective combat machine. Attacks * Pincer Grab * Electrifying Grab * Berzerk Laser Blasts * Protect Family Equippable Items Robot Items * Energy Core: As it is with the Knight's Emblem, this item is viable on all Robots, but it doesn't have any specialty when equipped on B9. Not that useful since most of her attacks are cheap and spammable. * Z-Phase Converter: B9 will most likely be taking quite a bit damage healing up your other characters, so this could be useful, but Protect Family is very cheap. Most of the time, you will be using Protect Family in tandem with B9's innate and Electrifying Grab, so it's usefulness is reduced. * Omega Boosters: Can be used to deal out damage while healing up your own team, also useful to buff B9's relatively weak attacks. Omega Boosters can proc and hit your opponent if they switch out while you use Protect Family, giving you a shot at KOing weakened foes. * A66 Capacitor: B9 will likely be switching in on characters that can't hurt it that much while healing up and annoying them with his debuffs, so, the odds of this working is very small. * Null Matrix: This can be good in some situations, most notably, when facing a Vampire with Ring or an Amazon with Remedy. Disabling items such as those result in B9's stalling Power becoming a lot more effective. Disabling items also take out a fair amount of luck, such as when facing players with items such as the Necronomic Tomes, Deadly Poison, Elemental Prism, Navigator's Sextant, etc. General Items * Healing Salve: One of B9's better items, this increases her survivability a lot, since she can stall a while to benefit from the healing. * Stoneheel Totem: This makes B9 a very good counter for mono-rangers, draining their energy while doing damage with her innate as B9 range dances. * Girdle of Iron Will: It can help, since Electrifying Grab and Pincer Grab are both slow, but B9 can benefit more from other items. * General's Insignia: Completely and utterly useless. * Yellow Rock of Cowards: B9 will be coming in and out of play a lot, most of the time healing then switching, so this can be useful. Its only downside is that it makes B9's switches a lot easier to read. * Mindreader's Chalice: B9 doesn't really have too many menacing attacks, but against characters with no Light Magic defense, Berzerk Laser Blasts can be very threatening. Use if it fits your style of play. Strategy Strengths *The most outstanding strength of B9 is her unique ability to heal your own teammates. *Berzerk Laser Blasts is very good against characters with no Light Magic defense, such the renowned Cornelius Constantine. *A lot of ways to "disable" an opponent, with his Pincer Grab (stun), and Electrifying Grab (hit rate debuff). *B9 can stall a match versus the right opponent (Phoebe and Bestor are examples), thus allowing her to continuously heal your teammates up. *Best vs other low damage characters so she can maximize Protect Family. *Her innate will see most used versus monorangers, with 10 damage piling up quickly with Range Dancing. *High survivability even with just 70HP, because of Protect Family. Weaknesses *Weak in actual combat. *No dark magic resistance *Limited innate. *High damage moves will devastate B9 even if she tries to heal up. *Two of her combat-related moves are very expensive, and Pincer Grab is also pretty slow. *3 of the 4 moves are multi-hit attacks *Innate does NOT activate when she rests when his opponent is stunned, since the "rest" when stunned is not an actual rest. Trivia * B9's name and configuration is an allusion to the famous B-9, Class M-3 series of robots from Lost in Space. ** B9's attacks are also an allusion to the B-9 series' abilities, which included laser beams (fired from its claws), immense strength, and an electricity-spewing weapon dubbed the "electro-force". Similarly, B-9's primary objective was to protect the family it served. * B9's head region more closely resembles that of Robby the Robot from The Forbidden Planet. Incidentally, both Robby the Robot and the B-9, Class M-3 series were designed by the same person: Robert Kinoshita. * B9's appearance bear markedly familiar looks to Thursday, a robot found in the Disgaea series of video games. Note that the egg shaped head and arms both look similar. * Despite looking masculine, B9 is actually a female, as she is not affected by the Tarot Card. This is also a known bug. Full Art Category:Characters Category:Robots